


Of Spiders and Undecorated Apartments

by InsertQuirkyUsername



Series: Rammfics [2]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertQuirkyUsername/pseuds/InsertQuirkyUsername





	Of Spiders and Undecorated Apartments

You hadn’t long since moved into your new apartment but you were already realising that New York was expensive as fuck. Everything cost an arm and a leg which was taking you some time to get used to, as a small town girl where if you couldn’t afford something, IOUs were often granted. 

You had met a couple of your neighbours, the two across the hall were sweet and the couple in the apartment to your right were welcoming enough but you had yet to see hide nor hair of your neighbour to the left of you. You were vaguely aware that apparently he was some famous guitarist for some metal band but seeing as you had heard that from the girl from the real estate place who was probably just trying to get you to rent the apartment, you took that information with a pinch of salt. 

You had been too busy trying to get all your furniture sorted and get the place decorated to really go prying. Everyone else so far had come to you, welcoming you and bringing pie and cake and wine and such things.   
 The place still wasn’t as ship shape as you would have liked, you had gotten lazy since moving out of your parents place. The couch still had the plastic on it to protect it from any paint you might get on it but then the walls were still mostly that ghastly mushroom colour instead of the warm orange you had picked.  
 You had been assured by the sales assistant that it was _Sunset Glow Orange_ and absolutely not  _Terracotta_ like many people apparently thought. You remembered being slightly amused by how vehemently this short and balding man had defended the name of the colour of a tub of paint.

You looked in the fridge-freezer to find something for dinner. Thankfully, the apartment had come furnished with all white goods, so you hadn’t needed to go out and buy things like an oven, dishwasher, washing machine or the fridge-freezer. The only trouble with that was that both the fridge and the freezer they had fitted in the kitchen could have easily stored a fully grown man. So your fridge and freezer always looked a lot like Mother Hubbard’s Cupboards. That was to say, all your food took up tiny corners of these massive units.

After staring at a sad affair of a freezer - three of the four drawers were empty - you decided on Meatloaf for dinner and got to work preparing vegetables. 

 

*****

 

At least you had a couple of bean bags, donated by your cousin, and a TV to watch. You had never needed a Netflix account because you hoarded DVD’s like they might one day become currency and then you’d be rich.   
 You lamented over the fact that your Meatloaf was too dry and wished you had made it from you Nana’s recipe. You set your dinner aside and put on The Emperor’s New Groove. That always made you smile.

You were just about at your favourite part, where Kuzco and Pacha were having to work together to not fall into the Alligator infested water below them, when you heard a faint knock on your door. You paused the film and waited a moment to see in case you had just imagined it. 

No. Again, there was a faint knock on your door. Almost as if the person on the other side of the door was afraid of disturbing you. You rose to your feet and picked up your dinner plate and depositing what was left of it in the bin as you passed, leaving the plate on the counter top.

Aware of the time and hesitant to just throw open the door to who-the-fuck-knows, you spy through the little peep hole. A quick look over told you that he wasn’t armed - at least not that you could see. So you opened the door.

“Hello.” You say.

“Uh, hallo.” The man replies.

The first thing you notice is the slight German accent. It’s not incredibly noticeable but the way in which he greets you makes it sound more prevalent. The next thing you notice are his eyes, the way they can’t seem to decide what colour they want to be and his hair, gelled and spiked in such a way that it gives him slightly more height than he would otherwise have.  
 Then you realise that this must be your other neighbour and that you have been staring.

You blink at clear your throat. “Is everything okay?” 

“Ja, I just wanted to welcome you to the building. You moved the other day ja?” He spoke in a strange cross of accents but it wasn’t unpleasant. He was, however, shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot.

“Yeah, I did.” You said, rubbing a hand through your hair, “You sure everything is okay?” 

“Um…” He started and seemed to be unsure how to word whatever it was he waned to say.

“Would you like to come in?” You curse yourself for not having asked before now and stand aside to let the man inside.

“Oh, no. I just wondered, I realise this would sound odd but, could I ask a favour of you?” He asked, swallowing and looking down.

Your small town values coming to the forefront as you straighten up and nod, “No, of course! What is it?” 

Seemingly reassured by your reaction he smiled, “Well there is a, uh, spider in my living room and I… This will sound ridiculous but I hate them. Could you maybe get rid of it?” 

At the mention of spiders you chew your lip. Growing up, your house had always been full of spiders but that did not stop you from fearing them.

“I would have asked one of the others but they don’t really talk to me, I think maybe I scare them or something?”  He said, when he saw you chew your lip.

“No, I don’t mind that you came to me. It’s just that I’m not that fond of spiders either but as long as it’s not too big I should be fine.”

“Super!” He grinned.

You go back into your apartment to grab a glass to catch it in and something to cover the rim of the glass so it can’t escape till you let it out.

 

*****

 

Walking into his apartment you see that perhaps the real estate girl wasn’t lying to you after all. There were photos of him and five others, guitars hanging on the wall and EP’s too. 

You couldn’t see the spider immediately but couldn’t fail to miss it when it scuttled out from under the man’s couch. It was fucking huge!  
 You practically sprint out of his apartment calling back over your shoulder, “Nope sorry man but that fucker looks like it crawled up from the depths of Hell. I’m not going near it.”

You stood just beyond the threshold of the apartment and shook your head. “I have ice cream and enough films to last till judgement day. Feel free to seek refuge in my apartment.” 

“Ja, bitte. I think I will take you up on that offer.”

 

*****

Hours later and you are both suitably comfortable consuming the ice cream and you had even found the bottle of wine that the couple next door brought you. 

“I’m Richard by the way, welcome to the building.” He chuckled.

“Yeah, I know. The real estate lady told me about you when I was here for the viewing. Said I would have a famous guitarist for a neighbour, I won’t lie I didn’t believe her. I’m Y/N.”

“Aw, she remembered me. Pleased to meet you Y/N.”

“And the same to you Richard.” You gestured to the TV, “Wanna pick another film?” 

“Ja.” Richard said, struggling to get to his feet from the bean bag.

He spent a few minutes perusing your extensive collection before he spoke again, “You have Lost Highway!” He exclaimed gleefully.

“Hell yeah, it’s possibly my favourite movie of all time!”


End file.
